Instinct de survie
by P'tite-Yume
Summary: Elle n'avait jamais eu qu'un but. Survivre. Son père le lui avait tant et tant répéter, tant et tant scander durant toute son enfance qu'elle n'avait jamais eu d'autre objectif. Survivre, survivre, survivre. Elle ne s'était jamais demandée pourquoi. Pourquoi ? A quoi bon ? Quand on est si seule, si abandonnée. Pourquoi survivre ?


_Salut tout le monde !_

_Toujours perdue dans SnK comme vous le constatez… J'ai voulu faire une introspection de ce personnage troublant et très mystérieux qu'est Annie. Je l'ai trouvé toujours plus humaine que Reiner et Bertolt… C'est tout à fait discutable ! :) Bref, voici pour moi qui est Annie Leonhardt. Quelqu'un de déchiré et de seule._

_ Spéciale dédicace à Gath qui adore ce personnage, j'espère que ça va te plaire ! Cet OS est pour toi.  
_

_Merci à Pooh qui relit malgré sa totale ignorance de cet univers !_

_Bonne lecture à vous autres ! :D  
_

* * *

**_Instinct de survie  
_**

* * *

Annie Leonhardt n'avait jamais connu la solitude. Parce qu'elle n'avait jamais eu besoin d'amis. Son père lui avait inculqué, à la mort de sa mère, qu'elle ne devait plus jamais laisser les émotions la submerger pour survivre dans ce monde. C'était la dernière fois qu'elle avait pleuré. Il lui avait dit qu'elle ne devait plus jamais s'attacher pour ne plus jamais avoir aussi mal. Qu'elle devait devenir forte pour ne plus jamais souffrir. Annie Leonhardt n'avait jamais connu la solitude. Jamais. Elle n'avait jamais voulu avoir une épaule sur laquelle s'appuyer, sur laquelle pleurer. Elle n'en avait pas besoin, elle était devenue forte. Des heures, des journées, des semaines entières à s'entrainer dans la salle de sport de son père. Des années à répéter sans cesse les mêmes gestes, encore et encore. Des années à se perfectionner, pour devenir invincible. Sa technique de combat rapproché était imparable, puissante et souple. Son père la lui avait enseignée, lui offrant ainsi la meilleure des armures contre ce monde.

Annie Leonhardt n'avait jamais aimé que son père. N'avait jamais eu confiance qu'en lui. Elle se moquait bien du plan des hommes avec qui il travaillait sans relâche. Elle n'avait jamais eu qu'un but. Survivre. Son père le lui avait tant et tant répéter, tant et tant scander durant toute son enfance qu'elle n'avait jamais eu d'autre objectif. Survivre, survivre, survivre. Elle ne s'était jamais demandée pourquoi. Pourquoi survivre ? _A quoi bon ?_ Son père lui avait une fois expliqué qu'il fallait survivre pour accomplir la Grande Œuvre, libérer l'Humanité de cette peur des titans, leur montrer que les titans étaient la prochaine évolution de l'homme. Qu'il fallait accepter ce destin. Il y croyait si fort… mais elle, y croyait-elle ? Elle ne s'était jamais posé la question. Annie n'avait jamais questionné les intentions de son père, il n'y avait jamais eu que lui, elle lui faisait confiance. Jusqu'à la mort s'il le fallait. Même cette nuit-là, lorsqu'il l'avait regardé se faire attachée à cette table en métal par le docteur Jagger et une femme rousse. Qu'il avait laissé le docteur planter dans son bras cette aiguille froide, laissé le feu se propager dans ces veines et la douleur lui attaquait les nerfs. La tordre jusqu'à en perdre la raison. Même à cet instant elle ne l'avait pas détesté, elle s'était accrochée à ses paroles. L'avait cru jusqu'au bout. _Je suis tellement désolée Annie, mais c'est pour toi que je fais ça_. _Pour que tu survives._

A son réveil, elle avait instantanément su qu'elle n'était plus tout à fait elle-même. Que quelque chose s'était installée en elle. Quelque chose de sauvage. D'inhumain. On lui avait dit qu'elle avait réussi à survivre, qu'elle était devenue membre de cette race nouvelle mi-titan mi-humaine. Qu'elle pouvait se transformer en un titan, avoir cette force surhumaine pour servir la cause. Elle n'avait pas protesté, on ne lui avait pas laissé le choix pourtant. Elle savait juste que son père l'avait fait parce qu'il l'aimait. Qu'elle était son unique fille, la prunelle de ses yeux. Il l'avait fait pour qu'elle survive, pour qu'elle ne se fasse pas dévorer.

Elle était entrée dans l'Organisation sans vraiment savoir pourquoi. Sans vraiment savoir comment. Avait été investie d'une mission. S'introduire dans l'armée, s'immiscer jusqu'au plus proche du cœur du mur Sina, au plus proche du roi. A son départ, son père l'avait serré contre lui, dévasté par la séparation. Elle avait fermé les yeux, contenu ses émotions, lorsqu'il l'avait embrassé une dernière fois sur le front. Et lui avait murmuré d'une voix étranglée. _Je suis désolé pour tout, j'ai eu tord… et maintenant… Tu dois rentrer à la maison Annie, promets moi de revenir. Promets-moi de rester en vie. Je t'aime tellement ma fille._ _Tu dois survivre. _

Elle était entrée dans la 104ème brigade d'entraînement. Une «guerrière » infiltrée, avec deux autres garçons Reiner et Bertholt. D'autres « guerriers » de l'Organisation. A qui elle n'avait même pas jeté un regard. Que lui importait ? Elle devait finir cette tâche, et rentrer. Survivre et rentrer. Les autres ne comptaient pas, qu'ils soient morts ou vivants n'avait aucune importance. Elle ne devait faire confiance à personne, mentir à tout le monde. Etre seule pour des années.

Annie Leonhardt n'avait jamais connu la solitude, jamais. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle entre dans la brigade. Ce fut là, au milieu de tous les autres qui trouvaient encore à rire malgré l'horreur qui s'abattait sur leur monde, qu'elle avait ressenti cette étrange émotion. Cette sensation froide au fond du cœur. D'isolement. Loin de la seule personne qui comptait dans sa vie elle avait enfin ressenti la solitude. Avait enfin reconnu ce sentiment. Elle s'était refusé à se laisser aller. Mais l'étonnement l'avait frappé en voyant tant d'étrangers devenir amis malgré toutes leurs différences, malgré le fait inéluctable que soixante dix pourcent d'entre eux serait morts dans trois ans. Etonnée de voir des gens tisser des liens, s'attacher. S'autoriser à être faible, à ne pas être seul. A souffrir.

_« Salut ! Tu es Annie c'est ça ? Je t'ai vu te battre à l'entrainement ! Tu étais incroyable ! Moi c'est Armin, Armin Arlert. »_

Elle l'avait dévisagé, lui qui avait osé lui adresser la parole. Quand tous avait respecté sa volonté d'être tenu à l'écart. Armin. Une tête blonde, angélique. De grands yeux bleus. Elle aussi l'avait vu à l'entrainement. Il était faible. Il mourrait très vite. Elle ne devait pas s'attacher à lui, il ne serait qu'un poids sur sa conscience. Elle avait détourné la tête, l'avait ignoré. Il avait eu l'air triste, il s'était éloigné. Mais lorsque le regard d'Annie s'était posé sur sa petite silhouette, elle avait été prise d'un frisson. _Reviens_. Elle s'était braquée, avait ravalé le cri. Ravalé ce besoin désespéré de devenir son amie, de ne plus se sentir seule. Avait eu des pensées folles. Peut être qu'en le protégeant, elle n'aurait pas à souffrir de sa perte et _peut être que..._

Ca ne faisait pas partie de son plan. Elle devait survivre et rentrer saine et sauve. C'était déjà une tâche suffisante pour un seul être. Il ne fallait pas s'encombrer. Ses yeux pourtant n'avaient pas quitté Armin du dîner. Ce garçon qui n'avait pas sa place ici. Il mourrait vite, il était faible. Elle avait presque pitié de tant de gâchis.

_« Je suis un soldat ! J'ai juré de dédier tout mon cœur et toute mon âme pour la restauration de l'Humanité ! Je n'ai pas d'autre ambition que de donner ma vie pour cette cause ! »_

Lorsqu'il s'était dressé face les fusils en joue pour protéger Mikasa et Eren, qu'il avait proclamé ses paroles d'une voix dure, qu'elle ne lui connaissait pas encore, elle avait compris. Il était un ennemi, aux yeux déterminés. Son cœur avait un instant battu plus fort dans sa poitrine. Il n'était jamais tombé à genoux pendant l'entraînement, il avait encaissé les coups sans se laisser abattre. Sans mordre la poussière. Même lorsqu'ils avaient dû se faire face lors des combats rapprochés et pourtant, elle n'avait retenu ses coups. Elle l'avait écrasé en un soupir, sans un effort. Il l'en avait remercié, de ne pas lui faire cadeau. De le forcer à se dépasser. Elle avait compris ce jour-là, il était son ennemi. Et un ennemi dangereux. Pourtant à cet instant, alors qu'il proclamait ces paroles, elle avait eu l'impression de ne plus être aussi seule. Parmi les autres qu'elle méprisait. Il l'avait alors fait se questionner.

Pour la toute première fois.

Et pour la première fois elle avait vu l'horreur lorsque Bertolt sous sa forme de titan avait ouvert une brèche sur le district Trost. Elle avait vu la peur sourde de ces êtres faibles qu'étaient les hommes. Elle avait pris conscience de toute leur fragilité. Elle avait vu Marco tomber. Il ne lui était rien et elle avait profité de sa mort pour protéger le secret des titans du major Hanji en tuant les titans captifs. Elle avait volé un mort, une bagatelle. Ça aurait dû être une bagatelle. Pourtant, elle s'était excusée au cadavre méconnaissable. Un remord. Elle avait été faible.

Armin avait survécu. Elle en avait été étonnée. Soulagée. Elle avait tu cette soudaine pulsion de faiblesse. Elle avait dû se forcer à se rappeler son objectif : survivre. Survivre pour rentrer à la maison. Retrouver la seule personne qui avait le droit de compter. Armin n'aurait jamais dû apparaitre dans ses pensées, comme un regret, lorsque leurs chemins s'étaient séparés. Lorsqu'elle l'avait vu choisir les bataillons d'exploration. Et qu'elle était entrée dans les brigades spéciales. C'était ridicule, il avait toujours été gentil et aimable avec elle mais il n'était rien. Rien. Aucun regret n'aurait dû la faire tressaillir de tristesse.

Etre un soldat du roi avait été ennuyeux. Les gens y étaient encore plus stupides que ceux de la 104ème. Ils la méprisaient, la traiter de monstre pour s'être remise des horreurs qu'elle avait affrontées lors de l'attaque du district Trost. La sensation d'isolement avait été plus forte que jamais, comme si une part d'elle appartenait à la brigade d'entraînement et refusait de s'en détacher. Et se morfondait de s'en être séparée. Des souvenirs étaient restés agrippés à ses paupières. Elle avait tenté de les chasser, la solitude les faisait revenir. Plus vivaces encore. La douceur de Christa, les discours enflammés d'Eren, la stupidité de Connie et Sasha, les compétitions improvisées de Jean, la gentillesse honnête de Marco. La détermination dans les yeux d'Armin pour continuer à courir sous la pluie, malgré la fatigue. Pour survivre. Son intelligence vive et tranchante. Ces personnes qui étaient devenus son quotidien pendant des années, qui l'avaient contrainte à souffrir et à mentir. Qui l'avait vu comme une amie, malgré son dédain et ses efforts.

Le froid dans son cœur avait grandi un peu plus fort encore.

Des ordres lui étaient parvenus, récupérer Eren Jagger et le livrer à l'Organisation. Elle pourrait ensuite rentrer, lui avait-on promis. Rentrer à la maison. _Retrouver son père._ Le soulagement l'avait parcouru. Faite frissonner. _La maison._ Les souvenirs de son chez-elle lui avaient semblé d'une autre vie. Là-bas où elle n'avait jamais été seule, où elle ne serait plus seule. Elle devait tout faire pour revenir. Pour enfin revoir son père. Et se sentir à nouveau entière et aimée. Elle s'était transformée en titan, avec la facilité conquise après des heures d'entraînement. Et elle avait couru sur les traces d'Eren Jagger. Elle s'était sentie puissante, libre. Survivre avait alors semblé si facile. Rentrer à la maison avait alors semblé si proche.

Le souvenir du sang sur ses doigts, le sang de ces soldats qui eux aussi auraient voulu survivre, était toujours aussi douloureux à se remémorer. Elle ne l'avait pas voulu. Elle avait été obligée. Tuer pour survivre. Pour rentrer. Mais Armin… Lorsque ses yeux s'étaient posés sur la chevelure dorée d'Armin, si minuscule et fragile face à sa forme titanesque… elle n'avait pas pu. Pas pu serrer sa tête entre son pouce et son index. Pas pu serrer fort et l'écraser comme un misérable insecte. Pas pu faire disparaitre ce regard terrifié, ces yeux déterminés qui la troublaient. Elle avait délicatement relâché sa capuche d'entre ses doigts. Puis, elle avait repris sa course qui aurait dû la ramener à son père. Qui aurait dû la rendre entière à nouveau. Et pourtant, malgré toute sa détermination à cet instant-là, elle avait senti qu'elle abandonnait une part d'elle-même auprès d'Armin, dans l'herbe ensanglantée.

La suite n'avait été qu'un échec. Un échec meurtrier qui avait coûté la vie à des personnes qui pensaient faire de ce qui était juste. Qui étaient fidèles à leur devoir jusque dans la mort. Coûté la vie à de _bonnes personnes_. La culpabilité le lendemain avait été pesante. Elle avait survécu, mais à quel prix ? Sa raison, son amour-propre en étaient-ils sortis indemnes ? Elle n'était plus si sûre. Elle n'était plus sûre de rien, seule dans cette chambre triste. Elle avait fermé les yeux, tenté de la ravaler au plus profond d'elle-même. Tenté de ravaler la douleur de ne pas pouvoir rentrer chez elle, pas tout de suite. D'avoir encore à affronter ce vide en elle. De n'avoir pour seule conversation que le monologue sourd de son cœur. _Et si elle ne rentrait jamais ? _Si elle était condamnée à ne pas avoir le droit de trouver sa place ? Si elle était condamnée à mentir, à tuer pour survivre ? A se perdre et à se détester ?

Elle avait vu le piège venir lorsqu'Armin était venu quelques jours plus tard. Elle l'avait lu dans ses yeux à l'instant même où il avait levé son regard sur elle. Avant même qu'il ne parle. Elle avait compris qu'il savait. Il était intelligent, bien plus intelligent que tout les autres. Elle aurait dû savoir qu'en le laissant en vie ce jour-là, elle s'exposerait à sa perspicacité. Et pourtant, elle n'avait eu aucun regret. Elle avait compris qu'il l'avait vendu, et pourtant elle avait su qu'elle ne pourrait pas le tuer. Pas même maintenant qu'il l'avait trahie. Un voile s'était posé sur ses yeux, la fatigue l'avait assailli. La fatigue, le soulagement. Et la tristesse. L'aider ? Se laisser capturer oui.

_« Si tu ne nous aides pas maintenant, tu deviendras une mauvaise personne pour moi. »_

Alors elle avait cédé, elle avait accepté sa perte. Elle avait faibli parce que c'était Armin. Armin qui pensait qu'elle était une bonne personne, malgré ce qu'elle avait fait. Qui croyait encore qu'elle pouvait se racheter. Elle voulait qu'il la voit comme une bonne personne, elle le voulait _tellement_. Et elle voulait si fort lui faire confiance. Si fort qu'elle en avait mal dans le ventre.

Elle les avait suivis, elle avait choisi de croire. Et devant l'ouverture du souterrain. Elle n'avait pas pu. Elle n'avait pas pu.

_« Descends Annie, fais pas la conne ! _avait fait Eren_.»_

Le piège. Elle avait ignoré Eren, ignoré Mikasa qui avaient tenté de l'inciter à descendre dans le piège. Le regard d'Armin l'avait figé. Un regard si ouvert qu'il lui avait fait peur. Un regard furieux. Mais pas furieux de savoir qui elle était, non. Toute cette fureur n'était pas dirigée sur elle mais sur son incapacité à comprendre pourquoi elle avait ça. Toute cette fureur était dirigée contre lui-même pour ne pas avoir su l'en empêcher, pour ne pas avoir compris plus vite. Pour ne toujours pas comprendre. Il ne voulait pas accepter. Elle avait eu un sourire. Eren avait continué à crier, à perdre patience. Elle avait continué à regarder Armin. L'éclat d'un regret dans ses yeux bleus. Un regret qui avait fait battre un peu plus fort son cœur. Était-elle vraiment seule dans ce piège ? Cautionnait-il cette capture organisée ? Non. Non, elle avait pu le lire dans ses yeux lorsqu'ils s'étaient jetés sur elle. Non, il n'avait jamais voulu ça. Elle n'était pas seule. Elle avait compris trop tard.

_« J'arrive toujours pas à y croire, je pensais que je me trompais... Parle-nous Annie ! On peut régler ça en discutant ! S'il te plait !»_

Oh Armin… Qui refusait d'abandonner. Qui refusait de l'abandonner. Son cœur s'était serré douloureusement. Elle avait détourné le regard. Elle aurait pu saisir sa main, lui faire confiance. Accepter son soutien, son aide. Mais son père… Elle avait eu envie de crier à l'aide. De crier qu'on la laisse en paix. Qu'on la laisse tranquille. Qu'elle était désolée, qu'elle ne voulait pas choisir.

_« Prouve-nous que c'est faux ! _avait crié Eren, _descends ! »_

Elle aurait voulu, tellement voulu descendre ces marches. Leur prouver qu'elle était une bonne personne. Les yeux pleins d'espoir d'Armin… Elle ne pouvait plus lui mentir, elle ne pouvait plus trahir leur confiance. Un hurlement sourd avait rugi en elle. Elle n'était _pas_ cette bonne personne ! Et Mikasa avait dégainé, avait annoncé son intention de la tuer. Sa chance était passée. Ils lui avaient sautée dessus. L'avait bâillonné. Elle n'avait plus eu le choix. Elle s'était transformée. Elle avait tenté une dernière fois, désespérément, de devenir la guerrière qu'elle aurait dû être. D'attraper Eren. Elle avait échoué, une fois encore. Elle était faible.

Elle avait dû se battre, se battre au milieu de cette ville. Sa mission avait perdu tout à coup son importance. Elle avait dû ne penser plus qu'à survivre. A fuir. Le face à face avec Eren sous sa forme titanesque avait été meurtrier. Elle avait tenté d'éviter les lieux publics. Tenté d'épargner des vies tout en sauvant la sienne. L'horreur du sang sur le pavé l'avait dégoutée. Elle ne voulait plus tuer, plus jamais ! Elle ne voulait plus obéir. Elle n'était pas comme Reiner et Bertolt, elle ne croyait pas en la cause. Elle n'était pas une guerrière. _Elle était juste une personne normale. _Elle suivait juste aveuglément son père. Elle voulait simplement rentrer à la maison. Et Eren qui lui avait hurlé toute sa colère, qui n'arrivait pas à comprendre comment une camarade avec qui il avait partagé deux ans de son quotidien… avait pu le trahir. Elle avait été désolée.

Mais elle n'avait plus le droit d'être désolée.

Elle avait couru vers le mur, couru pour se sauver. Elle avait grimpé avec la force du désespoir. Mikasa avait bondit, avait tranché ses doigts sans un regret. Et avait plongé son regard dans le sien. Froid, dur. Insensible. Qui avait craché un :

_« Annie, tombe. »_

La chute avait était longue. Et rapide. La peur l'avait prise au cœur. Elle allait mourir. Elle allait mourir loin de son père. Parmi ceux qu'elle n'aurait pas voulu trahir. Seule. Les dernières paroles de son père lui était revenu lorsqu'on avait charcuté sa chair pour atteindre son corps humain. Lorsqu'à terre, sans pitié on l'ouvrait de part en part. Qu'elle allait tomber entre leurs mains.

_J'ai eu tord, il est trop tard pour te demander pardon ma chérie. Je ne te demanderai qu'une chose, je veux que tu traites le monde entier comme ton ennemi. Même si le monde entier te maudit et te déteste, rappelle-toi que ton père sera toujours à tes côtés ? Alors promets moi une chose, Annie, promets-moi de revenir. De revenir saine et sauve. _

Elle allait mourir, elle allait mourir entre les mains de ceux qui la maudissaient, la détestaient. Sans son père à ses côtés. Elle était terrifiée.

Elle avait eu des gens pour qui elle comptait, elle ne l'avait pas su à temps. Ils la détestaient maintenant. Il la détestait. Elle n'avait plus que son père . Son père qu'elle ne reverrait peut être jamais. Mais elle avait promis. _Elle avait promis !_ Un dernier sursaut d'instinct de survie. Et elle était recouverte de glace. Protégée contre ce monde qui la détestait.

Elle était seule, plus seule qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été. Et pour toujours.

Mais elle avait survécu. Elle avait tenu sa promesse.


End file.
